Hogwarts The Early Years
by Katrina Hellquist
Summary: HP FanFic woriginal characters. Faith, Scarlet, Seriphine, and the gang begin their first year at Hogwarts. (Basically follows the plot of the first book with some added twists.)
1. Introduction To My Writing Style

Ladies and Gents I give you Katrina Hellquist.

Alright this is a fan fiction that has years in the making. I kid you not. Actually this is the third or forth version of my story. Basically my friend Sam and I got together last year and started collaboration on HP fan fiction. We created two original characters Faith and Scarlet. Faith is my design and Scarlet is Sam's. We also use another girl's character Seriphine frequently so I owe her creation to Tracy.

I do warn you. This isn't the Hogwarts you are used to. Our girls are much more modern and muggle influenced. They are written to be funny and have the feel of a daytime drama. We take a bit of leeway with the plot so bare with us.

I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment. I apologize for the many spelling/grammar errors and Harry's lack of a love life. (Actually for the lack of Harry in this story. We figure Harry has a big enough ego already.)

May the written word and obsession never die…

Katrina Hellquist


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1: Faith

Faith dropped the box of stuffed animals on the wood floor of the room. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked out the window of the house. The front lawn gleamed green and perfect in the morning light. Across the road a fat middle-aged man was collecting his morning paper. An equally huge woman came outside to kiss him goodbye before he got into his car. Faith saw movement in one of the windows of the house out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the curtains back, but whoever had been there was gone. She dropped the curtain back with a sigh.

"Faith Renee no pouting. You know I couldn't turn down this job." Her mother said from the doorway. Faith shoved her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. She made a very pouting expression. Her mother crossed her arms. "Its not that bad." She said. Faith tossed herself across the mattress of her new bed.

"Leaving all your friends, your home, and your life behind isn't bad?" She asked grumpily. Faith flipped over and crossed her arms over her chest. "The agony of loss is killing me. I'll be dead before school starts. Dead at the ripe age of eleven." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Okay drama queen. Right now you need to get the rest of your stuff out of the moving van." Faith moaned and climbed off the bed. This is so not fair. I've got magical power potential and what do I get as a reward? I get to move to a place where it rains all the time and they don't speak proper English. I hate England. Faith grabbed another box off the truck. She paused.

A boy with shaggy black hair was dragging a trash bag to the corner. Faith let go of the box and started to walk over to say hi. Her mom grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Boxes.." Her mother said. Faith pouted even more and hauled the box off to her room. Once all the boxes were in the house she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Can I go say hi to that boy across the street now?" She asked. If I'm lucky he'll have sisters or something. Her mom was reaching over her head to wipe out cabinets. She stopped and turned to Faith.

"I don't think you should talk to that boy hunny." She said. Faith started to protest. Her mom held up a hand. "Look I know his well.the people he lives with and they won't like us okay. They hate magic-folk. I didn't know they lived here when we moved." She explained. Faith spun on her heel and marched angrily back to her room. She made sure she pounded up the stairs loud enough for her mother to hear.

Can't talk to him?! Who does she think she is! Geez.I can't even have friends now. This place officially sucks. Faith spent the afternoon getting her room together. She hung her unicorn and fairy posters. She was organizing her books when her mom poked her head in.

"How about we go get your school supplies tomorrow?" She asked. "You'll like Diagon Alley. Its quite interesting." She sat on the edge of the bed. Faith was sitting next to it getting her Animorph books in order. She nodded okay. "Plus a lot of kids from Hogwarts will be there. You're going to love Hogwarts." She kissed Faith on the top of her head and went to make dinner.

The next morning Faith got up early and dug through the boxes of clothes to find her favorite t-shirt. It had a black cat on it, and found a clean pair of jeans to wear. Her mother made her bring a robe with her to slip on once they were in the alley.

They took the train to London and stopped to look around for an hour or so. Faith was dazzled by Big Ben and the palace. Finally her mom dragged her to Diagon Alley. They walked past a shady looking place called The Leaky Cauldron. "Mom can we get a drink?" She asked pointing to the place. Her mom rolled her eyes and pulled Faith down the alley.

"That is a pub. No one would take a child into that place." She said. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. Faith looked around to make sure there were no muggles around. Amazingly there weren't. Her mom looked a brick wall over. Faith rolled her eyes. She is so crazy. "Right then let's see if I remember." her mom waved her wand around in a circle thinking. "Three up. and two across." She tapped the brink three times. Faith stepped back as there was a grinding noise. The bricks spun and lifted until a walkway appeared. Faith grinned.

"That was wicked sweet." She said. Her mother blinked. Faith rolled her eyes and started to walk in. Her mom caught up with her taking her by the hand. Faith let go as soon as she saw two boys her age walking by. Faith slipped the long red robe on and pulled her white blond hair out.

"Well let's get the stuff on your school list first, and then some lunch. Sound like a plan?" Her mom asked. Faith wasn't listening. This is officially the coolest place on earth. Witches and wizards walked by laughing and juggling purchases. Shops sold everything from books to owls to cauldrons. Faith heard one woman mumbling about the price of dragon scales.

"Uh yeah.that's cool." Faith replied. Her mom pulled her into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She gave Faith's name and slipped Madam Malkin some money. Then she went back to where Faith was sitting. Faith was looking at the two boys being fitted. That boy! He's the one that lives across from us! Why would his family hate magic-folk if he's one? Her mom caught her attention.

"Faith I'll go get your books and parchment while you're fitted okay. Just don't wander off too far okay." She said. Faith nodded. Madam Malkin came over as a blond boy stepped off the fitting stool. He gave Faith a look over as he walked by. Faith looked away. Something in his eyes scares me.

"Come on deary its your turn." She said. Faith stepped up on the stool as Madam Malkin draped a robe over her. The dark haired boy was almost finished.

"Um.are you going to Hogwarts?" Faith asked him. He nodded as though he were upset. "Me too. I'm Faith Evans, and I think you're my neighbor. You live on Privet Drive right?" She asked. He looked over smiling suddenly.

"Yes I do. You're the one that just moved in right?" He asked. Faith smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we just moved from the US." She said with a slight frown. The boy jumped down from his stool. He smiled up at Faith.

"It was nice meeting you. See you at school!" He said cheerfully. A huge man outside the door was waving the boy over.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" Faith protested. The boy turned in the doorway. He pushed his glasses up and Faith caught a glimpse of the scar on his forehead. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Its Harry. Harry Potter." He said, and then he was gone.

"It was so cool. He was all like, 'My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Faith gushed. She sat outside the ice cream parlor with her mother sharing two scoops of cherry sherbet. "It was like a Bond movie, except cooler." She said smiling. She licked her spoon and dropped it into the empty cup. "Now what?" she asked happily. Her mom didn't seem so happy.

"Well we still need to get your wand, and that should be it." She said. Ollivander's Wand Shop was packed with boxes. They lined every wall, and every corner. The shop was dusty and dark. Faith coughed as her mom greeted the man at the counter. He peered over the counter at the very short Faith.

"Ahh. Miss. Evans. I have been looking forward to seeing you." He said smiling. He shook Faith's hand and she was surprised by how warm his hand was.

"Let's see what we can try." He pulled a box off the shelf to his left. "Ah, yes. Oak, ten inches, heart of willow, flexable." He handed it to her. Faith took it cautiously. "Well wave it around a bit." He said with a smile. Faith flicked her wrist and a stack of boxes flew across the room. Mr. Ollivander yanked the wand out of her hand quickly. "Perhaps one that is not so bendy." He said his face grim. Faith turned red. He dug around for another box. "Try this one." He said smiling knowingly.

Faith felt something inside her move when she touched the wand. It was as though some animal growled inside her. Her skin broke out in goosebumps. Her hair lifted up and began to glow very white. Her mother gasped and there were tears in her eyes. Mr. Ollivander was rubbing his chin.

"How interesting. Well Miss. Evans I believe that is your wand. You know the wand chooses the person." He took it and placed it in the box. "Willow, eleven inches, and the interesting thing Faith, is that this is a very old wand." He handed the box to her. "You see we haven't used Gryffin heartstrings in decades. How curious..." He looked to her mother. Faith's mother was practically glaring at him.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at Faith again. "I believe this wand will be very good for you Faith. Have fun at Hogwarts." He said. Faith thanked him and the exited the shop. Her mom wrapped a hand around Faith's shoulder as they exited the alley.

"That man is still as weird as the day I got my wand." Her mom commented. Faith giggled.

"I liked him. He was cool." She said. Her mom nodded. Faith reached into her robe and touched her wand. She felt her skin crawl again. This is going to rock.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: The Evans Heritage

Faith was packing her trunk when something hit her window. She looked over startled. Ugh. Stupid bugs. This country sucks. She laid her last robe over the top of the trunk and pushed the lid down. Faith hoped up on it, and managed to get the lock in place. Something hit the window again. Faith picked her wand up off her night table. That better be a really big bug. She pushed the curtain back with her wand and a rock smacked against the window.

Faith jumped back with a muffled shriek. She looked down into the dark and saw someone waving at her. Faith unlocked the window and pushed it open. Harry Potter waved up at her. "What are you doing here?" Faith demanded. Harry motioned for her to come down. Faith thought it over. Oh well. She nodded and shut the window. She locked it back up and flicked the light off in her room.

Once she successfully slipped past her mom's room Faith slipped out the front door. Harry was standing on the stoop. His jeans seemed too big and ratty. His shirt was huge on him, seemingly enveloping him. Just as before his hair was all over the place. Faith could just make out the scar on his forehead.

Hi." Faith said softly. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to know if you were going on the train tomorrow." He said sheepishly. Faith smiled.

"Yeah. My mom is dropping me off tomorrow morning. Are you going on the train too?" Faith sat down on the steps. Harry sat down next to her.

"Yes. Well that is if my uncle will take me. He doesn't like magic." Harry explained. Faith nodded.

"Most muggles don't." Harry looked confused for a moment. "Non magic people. That's what muggle means. Wow. You haven't been around a witch or wizard your entire life right?" Faith asked. Harry nodded. "I'm sorry about your parents. I mean them dying." Faith added.  
"Thanks." Harry said softly. Suddenly the door behind them opened and light poured out. Faith looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway. She stepped out onto the porch. Her blue robe brushed across the floor.

"Faith its late." Her mom said looking down at her. Faith bit her lip nervously. Her mom smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine Mrs. Evans." Harry said quickly. Faith's mom nodded. "You should get home Harry. Big day tomorrow. You'll see Faith then." She said warmly. Harry nodded, said goodbye to Faith, and scurried across the street. Faith's mom held out her hand to Faith. Faith took it and they went inside.

Faith's mom made two cups of hot cocoa. She sat them on the wood table and then sat down across from Faith. Faith wrapped her hands around the cup and let the heat sink in. Her mom was playing nervously with a lock of thick brown hair.

"Faith." Her mom started. She paused as though not sure of what to say. "Harry is a very nice boy, but I don't think you should become to close. I think you should keep your distance." Her mom said monotone. Faith dropped her hands away from the cocoa. Suddenly she didn't want it anymore.

"Why?" She asked a little hurt. "He's the only person I know going to that stupid school." Faith huffed. Her mom sighed.

"Watch your language. Because Harry will have enough to deal with, without dealing with you." She tried to explain. Faith frowned.

"I still don't understand. Why can't I be friends with Harry?" She asked again. Her mom rubbed her forehead.

"Look. Harry is your cousin. His mom and my mom were twin sisters. Only Harry's aunt likes to pretend I don't exist." Her mom said. Faith nodded.

"That's not very nice, but why can't I be friends with Harry?" Faith asked incredulously.

"Because I don't want people thinking you are a glory hound." Her mom said carefully. She's lying. There's something else she doesn't want to tell me. I know it. "Plus Harry will have to deal with a lot of things you shouldn't have to." Her mom smiled. "Don't worry. You'll make lots of friends anyway." Her mom leaned across the table and kissed Faith's forehead. "Just don't tell anyone about Harry being your cousin."

Faith nodded and finished her cocoa. Up on her room she pulled the blinds back and looked across the street. She starred at the house for a while wondering what Harry was doing. Finally she flicked the light off and went to sleep.

_A short woman with long white-blond hair screamed something and a green explosion came out of her wand. A robed man spun across the room crazily. The woman screamed someone's name and a red haired woman ducked as a bolt of blackness shot towards her. Across from them a woman with long black hair kicked and punched her way through a crowd. In the center a man with messy brown hair faced off with another man. Something was wrong with the second man's face. It was nothing but darkness. The red haired woman and blond woman shot something at the dark man. The dark man screamed and fell. Someone shot the messy haired man. The blond woman screamed and ran for the shooter._

Faith woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up holding her head in her hands. Flashes of her nightmare came to her. She rolled out of bed and padded down the dark hall to her mom's room. The clock on the nightstand said midnight exactly. Faith climbed onto the bed and nudged her mom's sleeping form. Her mom sat up with a start and once she saw Faith opened her arms.

Faith snuggled in next to her mom. "Faith hunny, what's the matter?" Her mom asked.

"I had that funny dream again. The one with the three women." Faith said with fear in her voice. Her mom hugged her tightly. Faith closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of gardenia and vanilla.

Her mother nodded and in the darkness Faith could not see the worried look on her face. "Why don't you stay in here until morning." Her mom offered. Faith nodded sleepily and climbed under the covers. She closed her eyes and was asleep before long. Faith's mother held her daughter and stayed awake the entire night.


End file.
